1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a control system, and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices such as mobile phones with a display unit can stereoscopically display an image and so on (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-95547). The three-dimensional display is implemented by using binocular disparity.
Some gaming devices are configured to execute three-dimensional game applications. For example, the game device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-101677 executes the three-dimensional game by using a stereoscopic puzzle displayed by three-dimensional computer graphics.
The three-dimensional display is a user-friendly display manner; however, it has been used just for viewing purposes, and has not been used for improving the convenience of operations. There are the three-dimensional game applications such as the stereoscopic puzzles; however, the above-mentioned gaming devices allow the user to select only specific one object by an operation button and the like, and further, it takes some time for him/her to adapt oneself to the operation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a control system, and a control program that can provide the user with convenient operations.